


You like it when I ride it

by Beomiesworld



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beomiesworld/pseuds/Beomiesworld
Summary: Yangyang has listened to bicycle one too many times and it's making him too horny for his own good. What happens when it decides to start playing whilst the boys are all practicing.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You like it when I ride it

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof read, it is also my first time writing smut so please ignore how bad it kind of is lol. Also the yangdery tag is so dry so here we go :)

‘I ride it, I ride it, you like it when I ride it'

The song played through the practice room speakers loudly as all the boys sat around, taking a break from their current session. It was just playing a random playlist that yangyang had on his spotify, the boys not caring too much about what was played, too tired to complain about it.

“I didn't realise just how provocative this song sounded; I’ve only listened to it like once" hendery groaned as he stretched across the floor he was lying on.

“Its not that bad, maybe you just have a dirty mind” ten responded, not taking his eyes off of his phone. Yangyang just laughed at the exchange between the two as he decided to sit next to hendery, not caring how close they were despite how sweaty and gross they were.

“I mean, I do think that ‘you like it when I ride it’ could be interpreted in different ways... but the song is literally called bicycle so to be honest, maybe you are taking it out of context you filthy man” xiaojun snickered at kuns response to Hendery. He just shook his head as he finally decided to look up at yangyang who was still sat next to him 

“Yangyang don’t you think that this song is a bit provocative?” he questioned the youngest. The youngest was definitely not the most mature person to ask about this topic, especially after his multiple attempts at making sly sexual jokes towards the members, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted another person to agree with him and if it had to be yangyang, so be it.

“Well, at some point in the song it does go ‘sit back and watch me ride’ so... yeah it is a little bit much for a younger audience but who really cares to be honest."

“of course you would say that yangyang, and of course you would agree with hendery. You would do anything to get into hi-"

“No ten we are not doing that here! Keep your mouth shut before I glue it shut" kun quickly shut off ten, covering his mouth before he could even finish his sentence. Hendery looked at the three confused but just shook it off instead, deciding not to pay attention to anything ten had just said.

“Ew you’re so gross why the fuck would you lick me?” kun screeched whilst ten was giggling beside him.

“Don’t cut me off next time, or cover my mouth again!! I would not have had to do that if you let me finish what I was saying” ten just rolled his eyes as yangyang glared at him.

“I don’t think I would have wanted to talk to you ever again if you finished that sentence.”

“Oh, fuck yeah I forgot you hadn’t said anything yet” ten just grinned, clearly not caring all that much about the secret he had almost just spilt whilst trying to be funny.

“Hey hendery we should totally learn the dance to this song, I think the style suits you" yangyang suddenly spoke after the catastrophe that almost happened.

“Me?? But ten is literally there? Don't you think he would suit it better than me?” he was baffled at what yangyang had said to him. He hadn’t really seen much of the dance apart from the tiktok videos from other idols that had done the dance with chungha.

“Well yeah, he would suit it too but I want us to learn it, you know? Wouldn’t it be fun?”

“Oh, fun it will be”

“Ten will you ever shut the fuck up?” yangyang whined. Ten was being way too bold today and if he continued, he will say too much and ruin everything that yangyang had currently planned. Hendery just sighed as he looked up at him again, he laughed a little and sat up.

“Fine I will learn it with you, okay? When do you want to start learning it?” he smiled as yangyangs face brightened at his answer. He then stood up and pulled hendery off the floor with him.

“Well, if you’re not too tired after this practice, we can start learning then if you really want?” and hendery just didn’t have the heart to say no to him after how happy he looked, even though it was just going to be them learning a dance, or so he thought.

He just nodded at him, walking over to pick up his water bottle and finally drinking something after lying on the floor for so long after their first few hour’s of practice. The other boys stood up too as the dance instructor walked in, signalling the continuation of their practice session. The boys danced to their best ability with what choreography they currently had, even if it was only the first verse and chorus it was progress, so they just smiled their way through the dance and high fived at the end of their practice session. Everyone started packing their stuff, apart from hendery and yangyang who were just talking to each other about the plan they would set for learning the choreography for bicycle. The other waves bye and they exited the practice room one by one, leaving the two youngest alone in the practice room. They knew this wouldn't be an easy task learning this dance but they were eager, especially yangyang.

Yangyang wasn't going to lie, he just wanted to see hendery's reactions to the line he claimed was ‘provocative’ the faint blush on his face the first time he heard it, implanted into yangyangs mind forever and he wanted to know what he was thinking as those lines played. The lines made yangyang excited, he was definitely attracted hendery, every one of the members (apart from hendery of course) knew about his attraction to said boy. He imagined many dirty things including him and hendery as the song played through over and over again. One time having to escape to the shower, ignoring the looks he got from hendery as he quickly worked an orgasm out of himself. He knew it probably wasn’t the best thing he should be doing and he did feel guilty after jerking himself off over the thoughts of him and hendery together but he couldn't help it.

The song starting again cut off his train of thoughts. He didn't realise he was just stood there, staring at himself in the mirror with hendery trying to get his attention.

“yangyang are you alright? You look a little red and uhm... you spaced out for quite a while” hendery almost choked during his sentence. He had noticed the now slightly obvious tent that yangyang was sporting in his Jeans, but he didn’t have the heart to say anything. Not wanting yangyang to be embarrassed and run off, just leaving him behind in the practice room to feel horrible about himself. He bit his lip and turned around to go restart the song.

“o-oh yeah I’m okay, sorry. Just got a little? Lost? In my thoughts, but let’s just get started on this dance.” As he finally decided to look at himself in the mirror, he didn’t even feel anything until he looked into the mirror and saw it for himself. He blushed furiously and looked towards the floor. He felt embarrassed at himself for getting like this in front of hendery, but if hendery saw it, he didn’t care... right? He was now even more confused with everything but it’s not like he could do much about it right now. He was most definitely not going to try and fuck the boy in the practice room. That’s just gross and he really did not want to deal with the consequences if they got caught. Finally, the song started up and hendery got into position.

They were partway through what they had learnt until yangyang tripped up on one of his laces he had forgotten to do up after it came undone during their practice runs of bicycle. He yelped as he fell into hendery, knocking them both to the floor. Their breath was heavy, both breathing onto each other but not wanting to look at each other just yet. When yangyang finally decided to sit up he accidentally brushed his crotch again hendery and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning right then and there.

“I’m, oh my god, I am so sorry I just forgot to do my shoelace up, I didn’t think it would be too much of a problem but clearly now I’ve learnt to just tie them up. But I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.” He rambled on. He forgot when he was currently sat until he looked up at hendery who’s eyes were squeezed shut and his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to suppress any noise that threated to escape him and yangyang rambled, not realising just how much he was moving whilst in his panicked state.

“It’s fine. but I think we should wrap this session up here a-and go home, ok?”

Yangyang just nodded not trusting himself to talk and pushed himself off of the floor and heading to go his water bottle, needing it to calm himself down before he decided to do the stupidest thing be would’ve done in his life. They both grabbed the rest of their stuff, Yangyang quickly turning off the music and taking his phone back from the speaker. There was tension between them, but it wasn’t awkward between them, it just made hendery want to push yangyang up against the wall as they walked back to their dorm room. He couldn't do that here and he knew that so he had to control himself. If if wasn’t for their career being at risk if he did, he totally would have done so. He wouldn't care who walked past them as he took yangyangs breath away.

“I’m going to go for my shower first if you don’t mind. I feel horrible from sweating so much." Hendery whined as he opened up the door to their dorm room. Yangyang smiled at him and nodded as he went to go sit on their couch. He was so tired he could've fallen asleep there but he did not want to have to deal with a sore back once he wakes up the next morning. He heard the shower turn on and sighed as he slumped further into the couch, how in the world has he managed to end up like this. He’s managed to fall in love with his own group mate, lusting over him even though he knows he will never get him. He has basically set himself up for heartbreak, but anything for hendery right?

He doesn't know how long he was sat there for but before he knew it, the shower was off and hendery was calling his name saying the shower was free for him to use whenever he wanted to finally get up off the couch he had basically melted into. He groaned as he stood up, his muscles aching after hours of practice and not resting enough. He stalked towards the shower, grabbing a towel on his way in case there isn’t one already in the bathroom now all the boys were home and showered. He closed the door behind him and turned the shower on before taking off his clothes, leaving them in the washing basket for whoever was next to do the laundry. He relaxed as soon as the water touched him, he finally felt good after a long day of just sweating and having to deal with it, it also definitely helped the hardness he had been feeling for like 2 hours. He washed himself and his hair before finally decided to leave the shower, whining as the cold washed over him making him shiver.

He walked into his room, towel wrapped around his waist just hoping to get changed and go to sleep, forget about all the embarrassment he has had to deal with just from today. However, as he entered his room that was most definitely not going to be the plan. He gasped audibly as he saw hendery sat on his bed in just his sweatpants. He looked up at yangyang who was stood in the doorway, looking confused as to why the boy was sat at the end of his bed.

“W-what are you doing in here? I thought you were going to bed?” he was lost as to what was going on. His roommate wasn't in his bed either so clearly there was something planned whilst he was showering which just made him even more confused.

“Come here” henderys voice was low, if yangyang thought it was deep before, then this was a completely different level, not that he was complaining. He sounded sexy like this and he wanted to hear him like this forever. Although that would probably just end up with him painfully hard for too long and he would end up hating it. But either way, he walked toward the boy anyway even if he didn’t know what was going on. As he got close enough, he felt a hand tugging at his wrist, pulling him into henderys lap

“O-oh uhm. H-hi?” he was trembling. He wasn't scared as such; he was kind of excited. He was literally sat in henderys lap with nothing but a towel on. Basically his wet dreams but this is real. Very much real and he was loving it. He shifted slightly so he was more comfortable in his lap but once again accidentally rubbed himself again henderys crotch, but this time he let the moan slip out. He didn't care anymore. Hendery had just pulled him his lap with nothing but a towel on, there’s no way he doesn’t feel some sort of attraction towards yangyang too. His breath hitched as hendery pulled his towel off of him, his cock twitching as the cold air came into contact with it. He whined as he looked up at hendery and seeing the smirk on his face.

“Hey this isn’t fair I shouldn't be the only one naked here. I’m literally freezing so please just do something before I actua- ah ahhh, hendery please" he cried out as hendery started to touch him.

“Stand up then baby so I can take my clothes off for you.” As soon as he finished his sentence yangyang immediately stood up, watching as hendery stood up too and took his clothes off, throwing them into the corner of the room not really caring if that isn’t where they belong. Once he was left in just his boxers yangyang pulled them down for him, pushing him backwards lightly so he could sit back on the bed. His mouth watered as he looked at henderys cock, he knew it had to be big but he was definitely not expecting it to be quite that big. He lent forward and spat in his hand so he could start rubbing hendery up and down. The groan that he let out went straight to yangyangs dick, making him harder than he already was which he thought didn't even think was possible. He licked the tip before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it before taking him in deeper. This was his first time doing this so he just hoped all his porn watching would get him through this. Clearly it was working if the moans hendery was letting slip out his mouth were anything to go by. He went as far as he could, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't take in.

"God you are way too good at this, I don't know how I’m going to live knowing you are incredible at blow jobs.” He wheezed out, gripping his hands onto yangyangs hair. He pulled himself off of henderys dick, wiping the spit and precum off from around his mouth.

“Fuck, please let me ride you. I have wanted to do this for so long" he cried out, he felt so good with henderys hands still in his hair. He pulled him up by his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Their teeth clashed as henderys tongue swiped yangyangs bottom lip for entrance. Of course he opened his mouth, letting their tongues trace each other, feeling overwhelmed, he sat down in henderys lap grinding against him begging for some relief from extremely hard dick. He looked into henderys eyes as their foreheads rested against each other, smiling even though the scene was far from innocent.

“Please, I want you in me so badly I really don't know how much longer I can wait.” His moans were definitely too loud but they were too in their element to care about who could hear them. Luckily, it’s late and only their members were in the dorm room so it wouldn't matter too much, kun would probably just complain in the morning about their noise. But if that was all they would get from what they are doing they honestly did not care. Hendery chuckled as he moved hendery onto the bed so he was on his hands and knees facing the headboard.

“Let me just open you up baby, I don't think you would like going in raw as a first time. So just be patient and you can ride me all you want after.” He groaned as he pulled yangyangs cheeks apart to see his tight hole flutter due to the cold air getting to it, the whine leaving yangyangs mouth went straight to his cock.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful baby, I just want to eat you up"

“Please, please j-just do anything, something, just touch me!” he cried out to hendery, he was impatient and he felt like he was going to combust if he didn’t get any pleasure in the next few minutes. Finally, hendery grabbed the lube, opening the cap and drizzling it onto his fingers. He rubbed around yangyangs rim before eventually pushing his middle finger into his hole. He heard yangyangs breath hitch as he pushed it in knuckle deep, moving it in and out before pushing another finger in. He started scissoring his fingers trying to open up yangyang as much as possible before pushing in a third and final finger. Once he deemed him open enough, he pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube onto his own thighs. Yangyang whined at the emptiness, that quickly being replaced with a moan as he was maneuvered back into henderys lap, their dicks rubbing together.

“Oh my god finally, I’ve been waiting to ride you for way too long.” He wrapped his arms around henderys neck as hendery guided his dick towards yangyangs entrance.

They both moaned as hendery finally bottomed out, his dick pressed against yangyangs prostate making the boy on top of him tremble. He pulled himself up and bounced back onto him pleasuring them both. He continued his movements until hendery finally decided to thrust up into him hitting his prostate dead on making him almost scream, having to bite onto henderys shoulder to stop himself from crying out. Their moans were already too loud as it is, the last thing he wanted was to end up screaming in pleasure. Everything was so overwhelming to them both, yangyang was finally riding hendery after many wet dreams of imaging him doing just this. The reality being 10 times better than what his dreams had given him, the pleasure being so much better then having to jerk off in the bathroom after waking up all hot and sweaty in bed after a wonderful dream he had. 

Their skin was hot sweaty, they were basically sticking to each other both breathing heavily as their foreheads connected again. Yangyang could totally get used to this, he loved looking into henderys eyes whilst riding him senseless. The idea of being able to kiss him whenever he wanted made him smile, he was so happy and content with everything right now. He didn’t care about anyone else or anything else in that moment of time. Hendery was feeling the same as him too. He loved the image of yangyang bouncing on his cock, using him for his own pleasure whilst also pleasure hendery better than he ever could himself. He lent up to kiss yangyang again, he didn't care how much saliva got everywhere he just wanted to kiss yangyang. Wanting to taste as much of him as possible whilst he could. Whilst the smaller was on top of him he wanted to treasure as much of it as possible.

“God you’re so good at thing I don't know how much longer I’m going to be able to hold it in..”

“Fuck same, your dick is so big it’s making me feel incredible. I’ve literally never felt like this before, I really think your cock is magical”

Hendery quickly pulled him back in for a kiss, also pulled him into a hug whilst he bounced on his cock, the pressure being too much for yangyang.

“W-wait Hendery, I d-don't think I’m going to cum. Fuck let me go a second”

He cried out into his chest; he was embarassed. There was no way this was going to happen during their first time. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen to him and really did not want it to end up like this. But if hendery didn't let him go now there was no way he wasn’t going to not embarrass himself.

“It's okay baby, just let it go. I’ll clean everything up after and we can go shower again. Together this time though.”

How could the boy be so calm about this? Yangyang was second away from pissing himself and all hendery had to say was let it go and he would just clean everything up. He was insane, but yangyang really could not hold it in so he just relaxed himself and continue to bounce up and down. It sprayed up henderys chest almost hittng him in the face and forming a puddle in his lap. Yangyangs face went bright red, looking like a tomato after he realised what he had just done. But he couldn’t stop bouncing despite the horrible noise it was making as he came into contact with it. Hendery smiled up at him as he held his cheek to soothe him and stop him from feeling so bad about what he had done.

“ah baby I’m so close, you’re so good for me baby. Such a good boy, aren’t you? You’re the best boy and you know it don’t you. So, you wanna cum for me baby? Want to make me proud huh? Go on then baby, cum for me.”

He jerked yangyang in time with his thrusts pulling them both closer to their orgasms. Yangyang spilling first over the sensitivity of his prostate being toyed with and his dick being touched at the same time. His cum spurting up to hendery chin and dribbling over his hand. He lent down to lick up whatever got to his chin and then kissing him so hendery could taste it too. Finally henderys thrusts stopped as he held himself in place, painting yangyangs walls white with his cum filling him up completely. Yangyang whined in his ear at the feeling, almost crying when he pulled out.

“oh, baby you’re so beautiful... you should’ve seen yourself honestly you looked heavenly. Bend over the bed for me baby I wanna see what it looks like.”

And of course yangyang did just that. Yelping as hendery spread his cheeks, watching the cum dribble out. He leant forward licking his rim and tasting himself and the lube that spilled out from his hole. 

“Fuck! Hendery please I don't think I can cum again I’m so spent after all of that”

And did hendery pull away? No of course not. He wanted him to cum just want more time before he decided to clean up the sheets and the floor and going for a shower. He didn't pull away until yangyang finally released again all over the bed sheets.

“See you’re such a good boy. I knew you could do it.”

“fuck you, I’m so sore I genuinely don't know how I’m going to do anything tomorrow now. You really are a good fuck oh my god.”

Hendery just laughed at him and pulled him in for a hug.

“Right, let’s go for a bath instead so you can relax. Go turn the water on and I’ll join you once everything is cleaned up okay? I’ll be with you soon.”

Yangyang nodded and limped towards the bathroom hoping nobody was around to see him because he forgot to pick up his towel after just wanting to go get in the bath. Once hendery was finished cleaning he walked into the bathroom to see yangyang already in the bath, his eyes closed and breath shallow as he was finally relaxed after such a long day.

“Hey baby, you can’t fall asleep in here, now move forward so I can sit behind you”

Yangyang did as he was told and moved forward leaving enough space for hendery to slide in behind him. He hummed and hendery massaged his shoulders, it felt so good and he wasn't sure if it was because of the massage itself or if it was just because it was henderys hands. He lent back into henderys chest just letting them be close again as if they’ll never be able to do this again.

“I really enjoyed tonight you know and I really do like you. I didn't just want us to fuck, I have genuine feelings for you and after this I’m really hoping it means you do too otherwise, I'll literally just curl up in a ball and never leave my room ever again.”

“Shh, of course I like you too. I wouldn't have let you do anything that we had just done if I did not like you back baby. You’re honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m glad what happened tonight actually did happen. It means a lot to me and I’m glad you were my first.”

He smiled down at yangyang, then resting his chin on his head. He could totally get used to this. He can't wait for them to be able to do this more often.

*The next morning*

“Wake up sleepy head, we still have a schedule today even though I’m sure you won't want to move. But we don't exactly have a choice to be honest.”

Yangyang just groaned into his chest, holding the older boy closer to him.

“I don't want to do anything today. Fuck this idol life I just wanna live with you in a house somewhere far away from here with a bunch of animals.”

“Oh stop being dramatic, come on you big baby get out of bed"

Eventually the two did get out of bed, yangyang reluctantly pulling fresh clothes on and dragging his feet across the floor to make his way to the kitchen in hopes of there being some sort of food he can steal and eat. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday and his stomach was basically begging for food. He felt like he would die if he didn’t get anything soon.

“kun the youngest are finally here. How was your fucking last night? I actually had to put my headphones in so I didn’t have to hear you guys.”

“Oi Lucas shut up and eat your food, you’re embarrassing the poor boy he literally looks like he’s about to combust any second if you’re not quiet. Sorry yangyang, just sit down and eat this before we have to leave for practice again.”

Yangyang sat at the table next to xiaojun, quickly digging into his food before anyone else tried to talk to him. He jumped as he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked down and up to where the hand led to, sighing in relief at it just being hendery. He smiled at him and leant into his arm, too tired to really want to do anything anymore. He was really not looking forward to today, already just wanting to just cuddle up with hendery in his bed watching stupid videos or films together.


End file.
